An Other Story
by mewhaku
Summary: See the story from Other Wybie's perspective - the horrors of the beldam, his own emotions as he is forced to try to trap Coraline, even his ending... and how Wybie knew where Coraline was and how she was in danger. T for some scenes and such.
1. Awake

-An Other Story –

* * *

- Chapter 1 –

* * *

_I knew I had to stop her, _

_I had to save her,_

_Even if I would be gone in the end._

* * *

"Hello"

_Stitch, Stitch._

"What's Going On?"

"You're being created, my little Wybie doll."

"Why? Who's Wybie?"

"You're Wybie, silly, you're here for Coraline."

"I'm Wybie? For Coraline? Who's Coraline?"

"My new daughter, almost. You see, right now she's in a nasty world where no one is nice to her. Everyone ignores her, and the Wybie there is very annoying and doesn't listen to her."

"Why doesn't he listen?"

"Because he's imperfect, you're perfect. You will always listen and smile for her, and never talk back. I'll make sure of that…"

"Wait – What?! Wai---!"

* * *

Other Wybie looked around at the area around him. He couldn't speak anymore, he realized that. His mouth was sewn shut. He could still think though.

"_Why did you do that?!"_ Other Wybie gave a look to the being before him; he was looking at the Other Mother, the beldam, his creator.

His big, black, button eyes glistened angrily at her, until he realized that wasn't a good idea probably.

"Because, you can't bug her now. Coraline is tired of hearing Wybie's voice, so I stopped you from talking. Plus, then you can't tell her anything bad about me or this world like the Other Father is slowly doing... Oops? Did I say too much?"

The Other Mother said this in a sickly, sweet tone. Like it was a game.

"Now, you're here to be Coraline's friend. To make her feel at home here. She's still reluctant to leave that nasty other Wybie, and her nasty old parents. I need you to save her from that nasty world."

Other Wybie gave her a look that said – _"I can? I can really save her?! From that mean copy of me?!" _He smiled in a great big grin.

"Yes, you're the only one Wybie. Now she'll be coming soon so go outside until then."

The Other Mother then walked down the stairs, before Other Wybie walked down with her, he gave a long look at the room where he was created. It looked old and musty, and a box was on the single table in the room.

It had needles and thread, and stuffing materials in it. He wondered what he was for a moment, then thought,

"_At least now I can help my friend, Coraline. I'll always be there for her, whoever she is."_ and followed the Other Mother.

"_I wonder what this Coraline is like."_ Other Wybie wondered. _"She must be great if Other Mother wants to save her from that world!" _Other Wybie started smiling again at this thought. It would be fun knowing someone that amazing.

The two walked down the stairs and stopped.

"Now you just sit outside until she comes, alright?" The Other Mother asked.

Other Wybie nodded and gave her a look that replied in a happy – _"Yes!"_

The Other Mother then went back into the house.

Other Wybie started walking around and exploring the area he found himself in.

"_I can't wait until she comes.. I just wish I could say 'Hi' to her... I don't think I'd annoy her. After all, I'm perfect, unlike that OTHER Wybie..."_

Wybie wondered when she'd get here, and paced around the house until –

"Meow."

"_Huh?"_ Other Wybie spun around. _"Who's that? Are you Coraline?"_

A cat walked up to him.

"Meow."

"_Oh it's only a, a, what are you anyway?"_ Other Wybie's look seemed to say.

"Well, I'm me. But not a doll like you, I'm a cat, otherwise known as vermin in the eyes of the beldam." The cat said.

"_The beldam?"_ Other Wybie wondered.

"The Other Mother, your creator, you poor doll." The cat said.

"_Huh? Doll?"_ Other Wybie questioned.

"Yes, you're a copy of my 'owner' in the real world. Wybie." The cat said.

"_He's not the real Wybie! I'm going to save Coraline from him! So go away you stupid cat!"_ Other Wybie looked angry.

"Suit yourself... I'll be back later." The cat walked off.

"_That was weird... I think he heard my thoughts though. I guess 'cats' don't need to speak to understand each other…"_ Other Wybie thought.

Then, Other Wybie walked around back to the house. He didn't know what else to do, and he was too excited to just sit there.

"_I wonder if she's here yet. Hm..."_ Other Wybie thought.

At that moment, he thought he heard the Other Mother call for him.

He ran back to the house as fast as he could and opened the door gently.

"Coraline, here's your friend. Wybie." The Other Mother said sweetly.

"Hiya, Wybourne. What, not talking?" the girl, who was apparently named Coraline, said.

Its not that Other Wybie didn't want to say hi, he couldn't. He had finally met Coraline.

He was happy. His big, black, button eyes filled up with joy.


	2. A Friend

-An Other Story –

* * *

-Chapter 2-

* * *

_I was wishing for it to last -_

_I wanted it to last forever,_

_And yet, _

_I wanted it to end so badly._

* * *

"So, Wybourne, not talking?" Coraline said.

Other Wybie waved as excitedly as he could. _"Hi!"_ His eyes seemed to say.

"Why isn't he talking?" Coraline asked.

"He isn't talking because I fixed him for you, I thought you might like him better this way." The Other Mother said kindly. Other Wybie just kept waving.

"Hm… I think I like it." Coraline said.

"_Yay! She likes me!"_ Other Wybie thought. _"I knew I was better than that copy of me!" _Other Wybie smiled a happy smile.

"Now you two better get up to 's circus upstairs. The show's about to begin!" the Other Mother said happily.

"_Come on!"_ Other Wybie said with his eyes. He lightly grabbed Coraline's arm and started to bring her out of the house.

"Alright, alright I'm coming Wybie!" Coraline happily said.

The duo quickly walked outside. Other Wybie was smiling from ear to ear.

"_I can't believe I've finally met her! I'll take good care of her."_ Other Wybie thought to himself.

"So, Wybie, did it hurt when she... uh, fixed you? Coraline asked awkwardly.

Other Wybie thought for a moment, before giving a look that said. _"No."_

He thought again for a moment afterwards though, _"Maybe it did hurt... a little bit…"_ he thought. And he almost frowned. But they were at the top of the stairs now, and they had just seen a glowing blue mini-blimp go through a tiny window. _"Now is not the time to be sad. I have Coraline now." _He thought.

The two ran up the stairs, and knocked on the big door. At that moment, the door flipped them into the small little room. And in the room was a circus, a magnificent little circus. In front of the small tent, there were 8 cannons with foot pedals, and a chicken that produced popcorn into tiny popcorn boxes.

"Wow!" Coraline exclaimed. "There really_ is_ a mouse circus!" She ran ahead to the popcorn.

"_Wow!"_ Other Wybie thought. _"I wonder what this does…"_ POOSH! Other Wybie stepped on a bunch of the cannons' foot pedals. He was covered in cotton candy. It seems that the cannons shot cotton candy.

"Wybie... hehe." Coraline giggled and ran over to him.

"_What can I say...? I didn't know."_ Other Wybie smiled awkwardly.

The two continued to marvel at the little flat that seemed alive with magic. They almost forgot the reason they were there until –

"Come one, come all, to 's Musical Mice Circus!" A voice rang out.

"Come on Wybie, let's go!" Coraline ran over to grab Other Wybie and she dropped the popcorn she was holding.

"_Alright!"_ Other Wybie thought as she grabbed his arm and brought him over to the small tent opening. _"This should be fun!"_

The two went inside and Coraline grabbed a cotton candy off of Other Wybie's hair.

When they came in, out of nowhere, lots of little jumping mice with button eyes started to parade in front of them. They danced and played their little instruments, and they even did some tricks.

The first thing they did after parading in was spelling the name "**C-O-R-A-L-I-N-E**" out with the bodies and tails.

"That's my name!" Coraline excitedly said as she tugged at Other Wybie's coat sleeve.

"_It is!"_ Other Wybie thought happily and nodded. Things were getting to be very exciting. And all the while Other Wybie kept thinking to himself, _"This is amazing, Coraline, she's amazing. I'm so happy she's here."_

After that, the mice started to march up a platform that rose up from the circus floor. They marched up and stood there, slightly bouncing, until the mouse at the top jumped up onto a small ball, and as the mouse rolled the ball down the sides of the platform, the mice jumped off one by one.

"Wow!" Coraline exclaimed. Other Wybie nodded his head in agreement.

And after the mice were all off of the platform, the platform gave a "POP" and there stood the Other Bobinski, in a circus conductor's uniform, giving them a big grin set off by his big, blue, handlebar mustache.

"Wow!!" Coraline said as she clapped, Other Wybie nodded and thought _"Wow!"_ and clapped as well.

"Ah, did thee like thee show, eh Coraline, and friend of Coraline?" Other Bobinski asked.

"Oh yeah! We totally loved it Mr.B!" Coraline exclaimed happily.

"_Yeah! It was amazing!"_ Other Wybie thought as he continued clapping.

"Ah, vell feel free to return anytime you vant too Coraline, thee show is just for you." Other Bobinski kindly said.

"I definitely will Mr.B!" Coraline said.

Coraline and Other Wybie then walked out of the tent. They were greeted by the Other Mother and Other Father at the front door.

"I take it you enjoyed the show, dear?" The Other Mother said kindly.

"Oh yes! I loved it!" Coraline said. Other Wybie nodded.

The four of them walked back up to the Other Pink Palace, and up into Coraline's other bedroom.

"Best be getting to bed then, little Coraline." The Other Father said as he grabbed some cotton candy still attached to Other Wybie's hair.

"_Yawn_. I guess you're right." Coraline said.

"Goodnight everyone, goodnight Wybie…" Coraline sleepily said.

Other Wybie looked kindly at her as she started to fall asleep. _"I can't wait until she wakes up… I feel all happy when we're together. I wonder, do I have to sleep too?" _

The Other Mother, the Other Father, and Other Wybie stood there while she slept, and as she slept, she faded back into her own world.

"_Hm, she went back to her world? I hope I see her again soon…"_ Other Wybie thought sadly.

"Well, I guess we're done until she comes back." The Other Mother said. "Wybie, why don't you go outside or something, she won't be coming back until later. Go make yourself useful in some way. Come on Other Father, we need to set things up." The Other Mother said as she walked the Other Father out of the room.

"_Huh? Alright… What's going on? She seems… different… Less nice." _Other Wybie thought.

He then walked out of the bedroom.


	3. Hidden Truths

- An Other Story –

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~

_I had to know,_

_I had to find out,_

_I needed to know - _

_If my life was a lie. _

* * *

Other Wybie looked around; he really didn't know what to do with himself.

"_I guess I'll go outside… Wait! I remember that the cat said he'd come back soon. Maybe he'll tell me some things about this place, I'm a bit curious now_…" he thought.

Other Wybie walked down the stairs, past the corridors, and into the foyer. Everything seemed listless, like light had been drained from them.

"_Wow... Was this place always this dark?"_ Other Wybie shivered, even though he didn't know why. He continued on, and saw a dark room with a small door in the dimly lit corner.

"_Huh?"_ He walked closer to the door, and then…"_Oof!"_ A bureau that looked somewhat like a bug shoved him out of the way. It blocked all passage into the room."_Hey! Why's the room blocked?!"_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say. The bug didn't reply, but another voice did.

"Why, that's the way into the real world, Coraline's world. The beldam couldn't have you trying to go there, now could she?" a voice, purring, said.

Other Wybie looked up. It was the cat.

"_Hey! How'd you get in here?"_ Other Wybie wondered.

"Oh, it's a game we play, me and the beldam. She locks all the doors she finds, but she can never keep me out. She hates that." The cat said.

"_Why does she hate you so much, anyway?"_ Other Wybie's eyes asked.

"Why, it's because I kill her spies, see?" the cat said as he jumped down.

The cat suddenly dashed off, and a pitiful '_squeak_' was heard. The cat returned with a dead mouse in his jaws.

"_Hey! That's one of the little mice that made Coraline happy! Why'd you kill it?!"_ Other Wybie angrily thought.

"Because its one of her spies, see?" the cat said.

At that moment, Other Wybie looked down in horror, the cute mouse that had been there moments before, now looked like a grotesque dead rat. The dead rat had sawdust or grain spilling out from its still gaping mouth.

"_What in the world is that?!"_ Other Wybie thought in horror.

"One of her spies, a dead rat she re-animated and sent to spy on you – to make sure you somehow don't escape or mess up her plans. Of course, I don't know what those plans are – Do you know?" The cat asked.

"_No, no I don't… wait! I remember when I was being created; I asked the Other Mother why I was created. She said that she wanted my help to'save'l Coraline from that 'nasty other world', and 'the nasty other Wybie'."_ Other Wybie suddenly thought.

"Hm, I guess your little girlfriend is in trouble then. I'll have you know that I detest rats by the way, and I won't kill any other spies for you." The cat said in a matter of fact tone.

"_Fine, I don't need you too, but hey, what's a 'girlfriend'?"_ Other Wybie thought.

"Hm, no matter, don't worry about that. I guess it's just a girl whom a guy has feelings for is all, someone they love. Nothing big. After all, you're just one of her creations; I doubt you would feel that way about Coraline. But then again, since you're the copy of my 'owner' then…" The cat suddenly trailed off.

"Wybie, Wybie, dear. She's coming again soon. What are you still doing in here anyway? You have to get down to the theater –"the beldam's voice called.

"Looks like I have to go – good luck, copy of my 'owner'." The cat said.

The cat jumped off his perch, and suddenly disappeared, taking the rat corpse with it.

"_What did the cat mean…? Coraline, she must be in danger. What am I doing…?"_ Other Wybie sadly thought.

He frowned as the beldam came in.

"What?! A frown!?! You will not frown in front of Coraline, got it! Otherwise I will deal with you…in a most merciless fashion." The beldam threatened. "Tell you what, its not time yet for her to come, lets go into the mirror for a little while, and see if you frown then, my little Wybie." The beldam said.

Other Wybie looked up in horror. He realized that he truly was in danger, and more importantly…

"_Coraline is in a trap."_ He thought.

And he was dragged up the stairs by a sewing needle hand, and he was thrown into a dark place… A place where now, he started to smile. A smile that was truly a lie.

"_It's so cold here… Wait- I can feel cold now? Hm… Maybe the control the beldam has over me is fading. I think that everything is starting to show their true colors."_ Other Wybie thought.

He was right, just like the Other Father (whom he didn't know also knew about the trap) he was beginning to gain free will. The beldam's spell was cracking, the beings she distorted and copied to care for Coraline, really did care for Coraline now. They didn't want her to be trapped. Well, at least her 'father' and her 'friend' didn't want her to be trapped. The three other creations didn't have a strong enough relationship with Coraline in the real world to break that spell. The Other Mr.B, Other Miss Spink , and the Other Miss Forcible, they were simply monsters here.

"Who –"a voice softly said.

"Hush-"another said.

"Are you another of her playthings –"one said.

"No – he is a copy" the first voice said.

"A copy of nothing" a trio of voices said. The voices were little more than a whisper.

"_Who's there!?"_ Other Wybie thought.

"Are you here to steal more of our lives?"

"Yes, does she want more?" the voices said.

"_No, she put me in here because I disobeyed her… She's coming to get me out soon enough though. Who are you?"_ Other Wybie thought.

And then the three ghosts faded into the small room.

* * *


	4. Danger

- An Other Story –

~ Chapter 4 ~

* * *

_My time was ending _

_I was just beginning to find myself_

_I was gaining my hopes and dreams, _

_Although I knew that they wouldn't happen._

* * *

"_Ah!"_ Other Wybie's eyes shouted. He jumped back, afraid.

Three little wisps, ghosts, wraiths, memories, faded into the room. They were barely visible, and they glowed with a dim light. They all looked like they were in pain.

"Hush – the beldam may be able to hear your thoughts." one said.

"Yes, hush…" another said.

"She's only come and torture us more…If she remembers us."

"So you are not a child trapped by her?" the last asked.

"_No, I was created to trap someone… But I know she's going to be trapped… What are you all anyway?"_ Other Wybie silently thought.

"We are the children the beldam has left here." One said.

"Yes, we are but wisps of our original selves." Another said.

"She left us here…And forgot about us in the dark." the last sadly said.

"_I see you all have buttons as eyes... why?"_ Other Wybie asked.

"She tricked us with sweets and treats –"

"She said she loved us –"

"She said she would make our lives nothing but happiness –"

"So we let her sew the buttons into our eyes…" they said.

During this, Other Wybie looked like he was in shock, the three little children wisps floated about him, and passed through him, he saw what had happened, and the pain they all suffered. Ghostly buttons appeared on his eyes as afterimages.

"_Is this what she does to the children she traps?"_ Other Wybie sadly thought.

"Yes, she sews the buttons into your eyes –"

"And she slowly steals your life away –"

"She eats away at all you are –"

"And you are forever trapped here, never fading away, never truly dying…" they said.

"_No… she can't do that!"_ Other Wybie silently yelled.

"Yes she can, little doll…" one said.

"_I have to stop her!"_ Other Wybie thought.

"Doll, why are you able to rebel against the beldam?"

"Yes, you are her creation…"

"You're full of dust... from dust you came…"

"And dust you'll return."

"She made you…" they said questioningly.

"_I don't know… Maybe... Maybe I just…I don't know why…"_ Other Wybie didn't continue – he heard something coming near him.

"Wybie – its time to come out – Mother is coming, do you have a nice little smile on your face now? Are you going to be happy again? " The Other Mother said in a sickening tone. Her voice was as soft as silk, but pins seemed to pierce through it.

"_I'll try and help you all if I can, for now I have to play her game – ok?"_ Other Wybie quickly thought as he started to force a sweet smile. He found it harder to do now.

"Thank you little doll…"

"May you be able to help us…"

"Yes, thank you…"

"Good luck." They said.

Other Wybie nodded. _"Thank you. I'll try…no, I will. I'll do it. She won't win."_

At that moment, two spindly hands grabbed at him. They forcefully dragged him out into the corridor.

"Are you smiling now, Wybie? Has your happiness returned? Coraline is here now; let's go down to meet her." The beldam said.

"_Yes, I'm so happy Mother. Let's go see Coraline right now!"_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say as he smiled a lying smile. He thought though,_ "I have to save Coraline somehow… but I guess I should enjoy this time with her…I have a feeling everything is starting to crumble away... I want to be with her." _Other Wybie wanted to frown, but he didn't, because he knew he wouldn't see Coraline again then. The Other Mother would just throw him back into the mirror, or worse. If that happened, who would warn Coraline?

The Other Mother then showed him out into the garden. They walked around the house and she showed him a door.

"Now you go into the theater and sit in one of the front vacant seats, ok? Coraline will be sitting next to you, and you too can enjoy the show together, little Wybie." The Other Mother said nicely.

"_Alright."_ Other Wybie nodded. _"I wonder what the beldam has planned for me and Coraline this time…"_ He thought as she walked away.

The Other Mother then went into the Pink Palace, and Other Wybie stepped into the theater, knowing that things were going to start becoming dangerous.


	5. A Rose

- An Other Story –

~ Chapter 5 ~

* * *

_Things were changing quicker. _

_Time was running out._

_I did all I could,_

_To slow things down, even for a moment._

* * *

"_Wow…"_ Other Wybie gazed up at the theater in which he found himself.

After he had stepped in the front door of the theater, a little Scottish dog with a flashlight directed him to where he was going to sit. The theater was gigantic, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of little dogs in the seat rows.

"_I'm guessing there's a performance then?"_ Other Wybie thought as he sat down in one of the two vacant seats in the front row.

"_I can't let myself be distracted, I have to tell Coraline what's going on somehow… I won't let her fade away."_ Other Wybie thought. Of course, he had no idea that he could be easily swayed during this performance, but alas he still thought it.

The dogs began to bark, and someone had entered the theater. The show was starting to begin.

And then Coraline came down the isle.

"_Wow… that star sweater she's wearing makes her glow… Wait! She can't see me staring at her!"_ Other Wybie blushed and turned away before Coraline go too close to the seats.

"Hi, Wybie." Coraline said as she sat down next to him. She looked really happy, and had a glowing smile on her face.

"_Hi, Coraline."_ Other Wybie waved slowly, and had a sweet smile on his face.

The two sat there for a minute or two, and then the curtains opened.

The curtains opened to reveal an ocean backdrop, with wooden sailors on a moving boat prop. A fish then started to move to center stage.

Then, the fish started to sing, and its head was lifted off to reveal…

"Oh my gosh, she's practically naked!!!" Coraline squealed as she tugged at Other Wybie's arm.

A practically naked, 'mermaid', Other Miss Spink.

Other Miss Spink started to sing a song called, "Sirens of the Sea", and the ocean and boat rocked along with her in her mermaid costume. The curtains then closed after the short skit was finished.

Coraline and Other Wybie politely clapped when it finished.

"_That was… different."_ Other Wybie thought.

The curtains opened again to reveal a large seashell. And upon it stood…

"Oh My God." Coraline said, her eyes looked up in shock.

A scantily clad Other Miss Forcible. She one wore a thing pair or underwear, and two stars on her chest.

"_Oh my God…"_ Other Wybie thought. _"Do all girls look like this?!"_ Other Wybie thought that in shock. He had bad images in his head.

Coraline just continued to look shocked.

Other Miss Forcible started to sing about Venus, and her beauty, and things like that.

Other Miss Spink looked at this angrily from the side stage; she didn't want Other Miss Forcible to have the spotlight.

At this time, Coraline and Other Wybie, along with the dogs, were all clapping and wagging their tails. Other Miss Spink then decided it was time for her to be the star.

The curtain closed and opened to reveal the stage as it was once before, with Other Miss Spink in her mermaid clothes.

Other Miss Spink sang about how the sirens of the sea were far more beautiful than Venus, and the stage kept switching form one woman to the next.

"Um…" Coraline said. She was starting to feel uneasy around the almost naked old women.

"_This isn't good."_ Other Wybie thought.

The stage shifted back and forth, back and forth, until the cables broke. The stage curtains and props all fell on both Other Miss Spink and Other Miss Forcible. The stage then darkened.

Coraline looked at Other Wybie awkwardly, and they both started to clap politely.

"_What a time… I don't think Coraline likes this show so much, maybe I should just tell her now that this is a trap –" _Other Wybie started to think, but then, the lights shown upon two platforms at the top of the theater.

Upon them were: Other Miss Spink with her walker, and Other Miss Forcible with her cane.

"Behold –

The amazing –

Miss Spink and Miss Forcible!" they said.

And at this, they started to hop on the platforms, and in their jumps, they shed their old bodies, and looked young and fresh again.

"Wow!" Coraline exclaimed.

"_How did they do that?!"_ Other Wybie thought.

"Now we need a volunteer…" Other Miss Spink said as they started to both flip and spin on the trapezes on the roof of the theater.

"How about you?" Other Miss Forcible asked. She took Coraline out of her seat, and started to flip her to Other Miss Spink on the other trapeze.

"Wybie?!"' Coraline exclaimed at first, she was afraid. "Haha!" She started to exclaim after she started to enjoy the flipping.

"_Wow! She's really brave! She's stunning!"_ Other Wybie thought.

Coraline grabbed onto a fan she was flipped to.

"And now, for our final trick… we will disappear into this barrel of water!" Other Miss Spink and Other Miss Forcible said.

"Eh?!" Coraline said.

She fell from the fan, and landed onto the hands of Miss Spink, in the air. The three were now a tower.

The dogs clapped, and Other Wybie clapped at first as well.

"_Wow… she's…I have to give her something to show her how I feel! She was amazing!"_ Other Wybie frantically looked around the seats. He found a rose. _"She'll like this, I hope."_ And he threw it up to her.

"Thanks so much, Wybie, its beautiful!" Coraline loved it. She started to wonder why Wybie had given her a flower, but then…

Other Miss Spink and Other Miss Forcible popped into the water barrel, and left Coraline on center stage. Coraline fell to the stage, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"_Yay!"_ thought Other Wybie, and he ran over to her clapping, while the dogs were all wagging their tails.

"Wow… that took a lot out of me… Thanks for the rose, Wybie." Coraline bashfully said.

"_How am I going to tell her…Uh-oh!"_ Other Wybie turned around and saw the Other parents in the theater. He couldn't get her away and save her now, otherwise they would be in danger, they were nowhere near the door back to her world.

"Looks like she had fun… Lets bring go back to the house dear." The Other Mother said kindly.

"Did you have fun Coraline?" the beldam asked kindly.

"Uh-huh!" she happily said as the Other Mother gently 'took' her away from Other Wybie.

They walked slowly out of the theater, and Other Wybie sadly followed them.

"_No… Coraline, they can't… but I don't want to die. But I have to save her…"_ Other Wybie thought sadly. _"I have to save her. But I don't want to be without her. I want to be with her… why am I feeling like this!?" _he thought.

"You do like this world, don't you Coraline?" the Other Mother said.

"Uh-hm…" Coraline replied as they walked up the front stairs.

They were at the front door now, and Other Wybie's smile completely faded. He was utterly upset. He was frowning. _"She can't just fall for this… How can she not see this is a trap!?"_

At that moment, the Other Mother turned around to look back at Other Wybie; the Other Father was already in the house and walking with Coraline.

She saw his frown, and made a threatening gesture with her hands, basically saying that he would be punished if he frowned.

Other Wybie sadly looked up. _"I won't lie anymore. I will save her. I won't keep Coraline here anymore." _He thought.

And he continued to frown as the Other Mother shut the door.


	6. Fear

- An Other Story -

~ Chapter 6 ~

* * *

_The trap was beginning to close._

_I would be silent _

_I would be in pain_

_But I would be heard._

* * *

The door shut as Other Wybie stood there.

"_Great, now what… Coraline…I have to find out what's going on!"_ Other Wybie started to run around the house for some sort of window.

Other Wybie looked around, but he couldn't find any windows he could look into. All of them were either too high, or the people inside could easily see him peering in.

"_Darn it, if only I was -"_ Other Wybie started to think.

"A cat?" a voice said from above.

A black cat jumped off the roof of the porch and stood in front of Other Wybie.

"_Cat! Thank God you're here!"_ Other Wybie thought.

"I do seem to arrive when I'm needed, don't I?" Cat cryptically said.

"_Please, Cat, could you go look into one of the windows and see what's happening? I need to know if I need to step in…"_ Other Wybie thought.

"So, you've met the ghosts then." Cat said.

"_Huh? How did you know –"_

"I saw them in the mirror while you were at the theater with Coraline. I snuck into the house and peered into the mirror realm. They told me a young boy with button eyes had come in, and they told me everything. Curiosity almost killed me this time… the beldam came up right after I got out. Why must my species be confined to that old saying? "Cat said tiredly.

"_Ah." _Other Wybie thought.

"But anyway, little doll, I will go peer into the windows for you – I'm getting bored of the beldam's game. My 'owner' wouldn't be happy if the beldam took Coraline away. She's his first friend – sort of. I owe the boy, he feeds me. Plus, he strokes me in all the right spots. Not many humans can do that, you know." Cat said nonchalantly.

"_Thanks so much, Cat!"_ Other Wybie thought. Other Wybie ran over to Cat and stroked him on the forehead.

"Well, you certainly have a talent for stroking my kind, just like my 'owner'. Meowr!" Cat let a happy _'meowr'_ escape his mouth. Other Wybie was petting the correct way, and scratching the perfect spot. Cat actually looked as innocent as a kitten for a second. Then his cool demeanor returned.

"I'll tell you all that goes on as it happens." Cat said.

He jumped up to a small oval window that looked into the dining room of the Pink Palace.

What he saw was not good, and he heard even worse.

There was a striped box on the table.

And in it were two coal black buttons, and a giant sewing needle.

And Coraline was looking at these things in shock.

"Wybie!" Cat called down. "The Other Mother has placed a box with two buttons and a sewing needle in it in front of Coraline!" he said.

"_No... Coraline!"_ Other Wybie started to run over until…

"Wait! Coraline is saying something!" Cat yowled. He leaned his ear closer to the window.

"No! I'm not going to let you sew buttons into my eyes!" Coraline yelled as she pushed the box away.

"No, but we need a yes if you want to stay here, Coraline." The Other Mother said with a creepy smile.

The Other Father sat there and smiled the same creepy smile.

"She's refused to do it Wybie! She knows something is up!" Cat called.

"_Yes! I knew she would realize it. She's smart!"_ Other Wybie thought.

"I'm going to bed… Right now. " Coraline said as she hastily exited the room.

"Without dinner?" the Other Mother asked.

"Yes, I'm not hungry; I'm just going to sleep!" Coraline ran.

"I've lost sight of Coraline… I think she ran up to her bedroom." Cat said. Cat then jumped up onto a higher level and looked into the bedroom window. Then he jumped back down to his original position.

"_What's going on?!"_ Other Wybie thought.

"She ran into the bedroom, and blocked the door with the toy chest. She looks afraid but –

Wybie! The Other Mother looks angry... She's starting to come towards the porch door! Run!" Cat urgently called as he jumped down to where Other Wybie was.

"_No…She probably thinks I told Coraline… No! Coraline will escape… but…"_ Other Wybie thought this as he ran away with Cat.

"No time for that now, we have to get you away from the beldam!" Cat said as they ran into the woods.

"_Why?!"_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say.

"Because, she created you, and when close enough, she could destroy you as well. She may not destroy you though, because Coraline may leave forever if you're gone, but she may do something else horrible… We have to run! Even though there's nowhere to go… Cat yowled.

"Wybie?! Where are you?! Mother's calling!" the beldam called.

The cat and the doll continued to run. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They came to a place of nothingness then, a place where things only looked like sketches, a world of scribbles.

The two started to slow down.

"_Cat... I can't run anymore. I have to face her if I want to see Coraline again_…" Other Wybie thought sadly.

"Wybie… You're not saying that you're just going to give up? Are you?" Cat said. Cat actually sounded upset, he knew that Other Wybie was nothing but a copy of his owner, but he started to feel as if this Wybie and the real Wybie were one and the same, albeit the real Wybie would be screaming at this point.

"_I'm not going to continue to run. I'm going to stand up to her. I won't idly stand by and see the person who means the most to me just be killed, or worse! If I'm going to die, I'm at LEAST going to save her."_ Other Wybie thought angrily. His black button eyes burned with a fire, and for a moment, his buttons seemed to disappear as he ran out of the realm of nothing.

"Curiosity... it's really going to kill me one of these days. Love will be the next thing to do me in though…" Cat sadly said. He then started to turn the other direction, then said -

"I should at least make sure that Coraline is all right, if Wybie… no, that won't happen. Wow, I never knew I'd be referring to Other Wybie as is he was Wybie! Meow!" Cat yowled. He then ran in the opposite direction of Other Wybie, he had to attend to his own mission now.


	7. Bravery

- An Other Story -

~ Chapter 7 ~

_She was beginning to see the truth_

_I was starting to realize why she stayed_

_I wasn't going to run_

_No, not anymore._

_

* * *

_

Other Wybie ran out of the white world. He started to run back to the garden and to the Pink Palace.

"_I have to stand up for myself… Maybe the Other Mother will let me and Coraline go if I do. After all, she created me, so she may have some sympathy... Right_?" Other Wybie thought hopefully. He knew this wouldn't happen, but he could hope.

The Other Mother appeared in front of him. She stopped him dead in his tracks. Other Wybie looked up in shock, but then quickly smiled awkwardly and hesitantly waved.

"Coraline seems to not want to stay here… Wybie." The Other Mother said.

"I thought I told you, you had to convince her to stay…" She started to say.

"_Yes, I don't know why she doesn't want to stay, Mother, I even gave her a rose trying to lure her to stay with me… I guess she just doesn't want to stay. I wish I could stay with her though, Mother."_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say. He hoped that by acting sweetly, the Other Mother wouldn't guess at his intentions. He was going to stand up for himself, but he thought this way might end better.

"Hm.. a rose… eh?" the beldam asked. She had started to turn taller and become gaunt. "Roses, they're symbols of 'love', aren't they, my little Wybie." The beldam said. Her voice spoke with a growing anger.

"'_Love'? I don't know what you're talking about, Mother dear."_Other Wybie looked questioningly. It seemed as if the beldam knew his thoughts.

"I think you do… my little Romeo. You're trying to help her out of this world, aren't you?" the beldam said. Her voice was growing louder, and her body was growing gaunter.

"_I haven't said anything, Mother; I don't even know why you want Coraline here! I just want to be her friend, that's all I want."_Other Wybie thought. His eyes looked sweetly at the beldam, and his mouth looked a little like a frown.

"I think you know exactly why I want her to be here… after all, I heard a faint yowl right when I showed Coraline the striped box. You've befriended the vermin, haven't you?!" the beldam said angrily.

"_What?! What striped box? I don't know anything about a striped box."_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say. His eyebrows titled downwards. He looked unhappy.

"Of course you don't… why else would you run away right after I left the house?" the beldam replied.

Other Wybie looked around, he tried to grab onto an excuse.

"_I'm so sorry, Mother; I was just curious is all. I wanted to know if she wanted to stay – maybe she's just afraid of the sewing needle…?"_Other Wybie looked at the beldam meekly.

"Yes, but if you were being completely honest, and you hadn't tried to warn her, then how come she ran out of the room so quickly? I could've convinced her if you had been trying to make her stay… You'll be punished for this, my little doll." The beldam said. She now looked like a spider, and her hands were completely made of sewing needles.

Other Wybie gulped. He frowned.

"_No, no, mother, please, no, don't take Coraline away! Don't kill her! You can't! I won't let you!"_ Other Wybie's eyes shouted.

Other Wybie ran up to the beldam, and tried to break her hands, or tear out her button eyes. She swatted him away like a fly.

"I knew it! You'll paaaaayyyy!!!! And then you'll do nothing… nothing but smile like the doll you are!!!" the Other Mother screamed.

Other Wybie ran away, if his mouth wasn't sewn together, he would have been gasping for breath. He tried to run towards the Pink Palace, to run up to Coraline's room – to take her back into her world.

But the Other Mother caught up to him.

"_Ah!"_Other Wybie struggled against the needled hand that had grabbed his jacket. The needles stuck through the jacket, through his shirt, and into his back.

"Now you'll see what happens when you disobey your mother… You wretched bag of dust!" the beldam shrieked.

Other Wybie stopped struggling. He knew that if he struggled, the needles would only rip into his back farther, and he would die. _"Coraline… I'm sorry…She caught me. I only hope that you faded back into your world again… I think I'm done for. Please... don't die."_Other Wybie sadly thought. Somehow, a tear had come from one of his button eyes, and rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Other Wybie blacked out after that. He had a sensation of floating, and he saw his memories pass before his button eyes.

And then he woke up.

He was strapped to a sewing table.

His gloved hands were sewn into the table and pins were stabbed through them.

His jeans were also sewn down, his shoes being nailed.

And his neck had been pinned down, the pins jabbed through his skin into the table.

He couldn't move. He was in the room where he was created, days before.

He looked up and saw a black sky overhead, things like afterimages of light showed up and then faded away in it.

There was no wind.

There was no temperature.

There was nothing except a sickening humming.

A humming to a tune he never had heard, but somehow knew the words to. A disturbing lullaby, a song that haunted the darkest reaches of any mind…

"_We are small,_

_But We are many._

_We are many_

_We are small._

_We were here,_

_Before you rose._

_We will be here_

_When you fall._

_We have teeth_

_And We have tails._

_We have tails,_

_We have eyes._

_We were here before you fell._

_You will be here when We rise._

_We have eyes,_

_And we have nervses.  
We have tails, _

_And we have teeth.  
You'll all get _

_what you deserveses  
When we rise _

_from underneath."_

* * *

_**Note: I apologize for not updating, I get busy on DeviantArt/YouTube and I forget to update here. The entire thing is up on DeviantArt, and I apologize again for my laziness. ^^;**_


	8. Glasgow Grin

- An Other Story -

~ Chapter 8 ~

_I had been pinned down._

_I couldn't move._

_My hands and feet were pinned,_

_Those pins felt like nails._

* * *

The sickening lyrics came again and again in Other Wybie's head. It was a chant that made him feel as cold as ice.

"_What… What in the world is this!?"_ Other Wybie thought in panic. He tried to start struggling, but heard a small 'rip' and stopped. The pain coursing through his sewn body told him that he was nailed, sewn, and pinned down to the table. If he struggled, he would just die. Painfully.

Other Wybie couldn't see much of the room. He peered out to the right of himself though, and he saw the Beldam coming towards him.

He started to struggle again, as a reflex.

"_No.. Get away from me!!"_ His eyes seemed to scream. His mouth changed from smiles to frowns, all in a desperate attempt to scream.

"Now little Wybie... Don't struggle… You'll only die. And I can't have you die while Coraline is still free, can I?!?" the Beldam said. "CAN I?!" she then screamed. She looked like a gaunt, black widow spider. Her arms and hands were sewing needles, and her face was ash white. Her chest, anything below her neck, was now rotting cloth and flesh. Her button eyes had glazed over in an icy black as well, and her lipstick ran a blood red.

Other Wybie looked at her in terror.

He tried harder than ever to scream, his mouth contorting into various shapes –

"Don't worry little Wybie… I'm just going to make you smile is all… Make my little Wybie happy again, and then we'll have Coraline here forever, and we'll all be happy... and I'll regain all I've lost..."the Beldam said. She sounded insane.

She pulled out a gigantic sewing needle.

"_NO!!!"_ Other Wybie's eyes screamed. He thrashed on the table, and then –

_RIIP._

His mouth ripped open.

"_Huf..huff…hu.."_ Other Wybie panted.

"How in the world did you get you mouth open again, you little bag of dust!?!" the Beldam yelled.

Other Wybie forgot for a moment where he was, he had his voice back.

"Oh my gosh... I can talk again! Yes! I can talk again.. Hi Coraline! You're amazing! I love you! You need to get out of here, I'll follow you if I can, I'll help you anyway I can!" Other Wybie shouted at the top of his lungs. He forgot all his precautions in that moment; he said all he wanted to ever say until that moment.

"So.. I was right. You've developed a '_love_' for that girl… you accursed doll." The Beldam said in a droning voice.

She edged closer with the needle.

"No, no, that's not it, I just said…" Other Wybie started to stammer. He then thought _"She can't do anything worse to me. I won't back down from her anymore."_

"You know what, YES. I do love Coraline! I will not let you take her away from me, and I won't let her die!" Other Wybie yelled.

At that moment, he managed to wiggle his foot out from the pinned shoe, and he ripped his pant leg and kicked the Beldam in the side, making her fall to the floor.

"You wretched being, I made you!!! You're still nailed to that table! You can't escape me!" the Beldam shrieked.

"I don't care anymore! You can't do anything to me now! Coraline will escape – she has Cat! The… the real Wybie will protect her!" Other Wybie yelled.

"You'll pay for disobeying your MOTHER!" the Beldam shrieked.

"You're no one's mother… You'll never be a mother! The only thing that your 'love' is is HATE! Nothing but greed and HATE! You're a vile old hag!" Other Wybie yelled. He then spat at the Beldam's feet.

"_I'm dead now... That's for sure… Coraline… I'm sorry; I wanted to stay with you… I love you. Cat – help her... other me, please, realize that Coraline is an amazing person, please – listen to her. Help her, and stay with her in the way I won't be able to…"_ Other Wybie thought. His button eyes welled up with tears.

The Beldam edged closer to him, as he struggled.

"I will make it so that Coraline never looks at you again, you'll have a face not even a mother could love!" the Beldam shrieked.

He felt her stab gigantic sewing needles all over his body, until every inch of him was covered in needles.

He was intense agony, everywhere his body hurt, except for his head, which had been left untouched.

And then the Beldam grabbed her needle and thread.

"No, Get AWAY!" Other Wybie yelled.

"Mother knows best little Wybie…" the Beldam said in a droning tone.

"NO!" Other Wybie yelled –

The Beldam came up next to him and raised her needle and thread.

"NO CORALINE! RUN I LOV- "

And those were the final words Other Wybie said.

The Other Mother knocked him over the head with a sewing machine. She couldn't stand his voice anymore – he knew he would be spared pain – but she couldn't bear to hear him any longer.

Other Wybie looked at peace now.

"The little brat… how will I make sure that Coraline never looks his way again…" The Beldam wondered.

"I know… I'll give him a special Glasgow smile… a scarred smile… A smile that has been carved to remain permanent! And I'll stitch his mouth shut as well… He won't be able to ever talk again – and Coraline will run away from him in fear, and beg me to dispose of him!" the Beldam cackled.

And Other Wybie's mouth was sewn shut, and then pulled into a grotesque smile, something that looks as if a butcher had worked on his face.

Then, it was sewn into his cheeks, forever keeping it in place- as the stitches were sewn as that Other Wybie, in no circumstance could ever pull them out.

And Other Wybie remained knocked out, and he was taken back into the Pink Palace courtyard.

And Coraline had just woken up inside her room, her Other room.

She had not faded back into her world. She was trapped.

And Other Wybie couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *


	9. Imaginary

* * *

- An Other Story -

~ Chapter 9 ~

_My face was scarred_

_My mouth was tied_

_She wouldn't be able to see –_

_The true me any longer, I wanted to forget._

* * *

"_What…"_

"_**HELP!"**_

"_Huh, who... What… my head."_

_------_

Other Wybie woke up. A scream had shaken him out of unconsciousness.

"_What in the world, where am I?"_ he thought.

He got up and looked around; he was back in the garden next to the Other Pink Palace.

"_Hm, I've never looked at the garden before. Maybe I'll take a walk around." _

Other Wybie had forgotten that Coraline was in danger. He had forgotten everything.

The Beldam had made sure of that. He couldn't even remember Coraline, or his name. He remembered a few places in the Other World, but no people. His nightmarish memories had disappeared, but his cherished ones were gone as well.

Other Wybie walked around the garden, marveling at the snapdragons, the tulips, the bleeding hearts, and the daisies.

"_Wow, this place is beautiful. The flowers, some of them look like paper that's come to life!" _

Other Wybie lingered for a moment.

"_Wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something… Hm."_

He walked over to some flowers that looked like pink cotton balls.

"_Wow, these look just like –"_

___________

"_Wybie, you have cotton candy all over you! Hehe!" _a voice said in his mind.

_________

"_Un.."_ Other Wybie looked up to the sky in shock. Purple clouds dotted it.

"_What, who, what was that?!"_ his button eyes glazed over for a moment.

"_Nevermind, just a headache…"_ Other Wybie thought to himself. _"Wow! Look at the flowers there!"_

He ran over to a bed of roses, full in bloom and crimson red.

He picked one and started to bring it to his face to smell it.

"_Wow, this flower, this rose is –"_

_______

"_Thank you Wybie, it's a beautiful rose_!" the voice said.

_______

"_Ugh!"_ a violent pain shot through his mind.

"_No, what is wrong with me!?"_ he thought.

A few memories passed through his mind. Then, one monster-like image appeared and they disappeared.

Other Wybie's eyes glazed with pain. He would have gasped if he could, but his mouth did not let him.

"_What, who, who am I?"_ he thought for a moment.

He then saw the pond in the middle of the garden.

"_Wow, the pond must look beautiful with the moon shining in it!" _he ran over happily to gaze into the clear water.

Images appeared for brief flashes in his mind as he ran over. Memories that anyone would like to forget – and then a face, a face of a smiling girl with blue hair and hazel eyes offering his hand to him.

He didn't stop to think as he started to bend over to gaze in. He was focused on seeing the water.

And he gazed in, and saw his face.

He realized why he unconsciously hadn't moved his face at all.

He remembered all that happened.

He remembered the last few days, and he remembered –

"_Coraline."_

The face that gazed up at him was a butchered smile that had been permanently carved into his face, this '_smile_' looked as if it had been hacked at, chopped away.

"_And she will never look at you again, she'll hate you forever." _

Other Wybie wanted to scream. All of the pain returned, and he knew that if he had blood, it would have been spilling out onto the ground at this moment, he would have been dead.

It had been stitched on with old rope and twine; the twine had its fibers jabbing into his face, which now as he had tried to scream, only made him suffer more.

And Coraline would never look at him again. He looked more repulsive than the Beldam, like a monstrous clown, a demon.

And he cried. He tried not to, as it only pulled the twine in more, but tears spilled out of his button eyes.

"_No… why, why'd she have to this… "_

"_Now Coraline will never love me, she'll never look at me... I just want to be her friend. How could she be friends with a monster?"_

He sat there for a moment, sobbing, but then heard a reply to his thought.

"Isn't that a good thing?" a voice asked.

"Yes, don't you want to save her?" another asked in a slurred tone.

The cat and a gourd-like Other Father walked up to him.

"_What..?"_ Other Wybie thought in shock. The Other Father looked like a pumpkin and his face looked as if it had melted.

"You're not the only one she had mutilated to further her needs." The cat said.

"Yes, I ended up like this- because I told Cora-line too much… and I guess I was right when I said you pulled a looong frown…She really did give you a 'smi—le.'" the Other Father said in his slurred voice.

"_You, you helped her too?"_ Other Wybie thought questioningly.

"Yes, I did, I had grow—n to care about he—r as if she was my ow—n daughter…" the Other Father replied.

"You see, Wybie, both you and the Other Father had been created to love Coraline. Unlike the others, you two actually did. Because of this – Coraline stayed." Cat said. There was a hint of tenseness in his voice.

"_What?! I tried to help her get –" _

"NO YOU DIDN'T." Cat replied before he could finish his thought.

Other Wybie looked at him.

"Don't you remember how awkward you were at the circus? How kind you were to her? How you gave her a _rose_?!" Cat angrily said.

Other Wybie looked down at his feet.

"Your love for her kept her here! The Other Father, he at least informed her about this world, you, you just wanted to spend time with her!" Cat yowled.

The Other Father was watering the flowers now. He didn't want to get involved, because he knew Cat was right. He couldn't bear to see the poor boy suffering anymore though.

"You only wanted to be with her longer! Didn't you realize that no matter what you did, by keeping her here you would NEVER be together?! Did you honestly think the Beldam would keep her alive for you or something!?" Cat's fur bristled with anger.

"_Cat – I…"_ Other Wybie started to think.

"No, you didn't think. And now, she's trapped in that mirror realm! She went in the kitchen when she woke up – _still in this world _– and when she saw the Other Father's body, and heard from him that _you_ were gone – she demanded to the Beldam to let her leave!" Cat yowled.

Cat's cool demeanor was gone. He had become extremely worried over Coraline, not only because he had started to enjoy her company, but because he had seen Wybie worrying over her in the past few days. He didn't act like it, but the stories that his grandmother had told him were starting to sound true - the stories about his grandmother's twin sister being stolen away.

Other Wybie just looked back in shock. The pain in his face seemed numb to him now.

"The Beldam then told her that was not the way for a daughter to behave to her mother, and Coraline said, "You're not my mother.", and the Beldam threw her in the mirror to rot when she didn't apologize!"

"So now, what are you going to do, try and stay with her again, or will you actually care about her this time and get away from this world! You loving her actually kept her here because she started to love you as well!" Cat yowled.

Other Wybie looked down at the grass.

"_Cat, I will save her now."_

"Other Wybie – I!-" Cat started to hiss.

"_I WILL! Just let me grab a glove from the kitchen first – I don't want her to see me this way. I want her to remember me as the old me."_ Other Wybie sadly thought.

He then walked toward the Pink Palace as the Other Father looked back at him.

"Good luck, _son_." He said.

Cat just lowered his head, he thought. _"Why do things always turn out the wrong way…?"_

He gave a simple_. "Meow"_ to Other Wybie before he walked off to wait for Coraline in her world. He wouldn't see Other Wybie again.

The Beldam wouldn't stop Other Wybie this time. He had stopped being selfish.

"_I will protect you, Coraline. Even if I die, I won't keep you here for me."_


	10. Pain and Escape

- An Other Story –

~ Chapter 10 ~

_I can't escape this nightmare, _

_I confessed, I was afraid. _

_Afraid of giving her up – _

_I wouldn't play __**her**__ game anymore – my love would be saved._

* * *

Other Wybie ran up to the Pink Palace.

He hesitated as he went to open the door.

"_I'll have to be quiet… I have no clue where the Beldam is. I'll just have to hope she in that… that, __**horror shop**__ of hers."_

He gently turned the doorknob and went inside.

"_So far so good… now let me grab that oven mitt."_

He went up to the oven and removed the chicken oven mitt from the rung attached to it.

He then ripped it so that it opened to make a sort of mask.

"_Now how to keep it on… Ah!" _

Other Wybie attempted to remove some of the twine on his face, but to no avail. He then pulled a string out of the lining of his black jacket. The fabric started to fray a bit.

"_Oh well, its not like I'll need this for much longer… I'll find Coraline now."_

He managed to thread the string through the sides of the mitt, and he tied it to his head. He then ripped to small holes in the mask so that he could see, and scanned the kitchen again to make sure no one was there.

"_Alright, so now I just need to get to the mirror…and-"_

"_**AH!!"**_ He heard.

"_Oh no, Coraline!"_ he thought.

Other Wybie quickly ran into the hallway, and ran to the mirror corridor. He had forgotten about being extremely careful and silent.

The floor board creaked once as he ran to the corridor.

A rat peered from the shadows and started to run down out of the Pink Palace. It was one of the Other Mother's spies, and it was going to warn the Other Mother that Other Wybie was trying to rescue Coraline. It slipped away unnoticed.

Other Wybie then made it to the corridor, and he no longer heard any sounds coming from the mirror.

"_How am I going to get her out now…? I couldn't escape when I was trapped in there…"_ he thought.

He then remembered something.

"_The Beldam outstretched her hands in the center of the mirror when she took me out of the mirror realm – I guess I'll be able to take Coraline out that way. I just need to make sure she doesn't scream when she gets pulled out… I hope this works!"_ he thought.

Other Wybie walked right up to the center of the mirror, and saw the silhouette of Coraline in it; she was right in the back of the mirror.

Other Wybie was about the grab Coraline, but then he felt his hand shudder a small bit.

"_Huh..?"_ He gently lifted the bottom of his right glove.

He hand looked as if it was starting to crumble away; his skin was starting to crumble.

"_Oh no... The beldam…"_ he looked at his hand in shock.

He quickly looked at his left hand. It was fine, for the moment.

"_She must be determined to kill me, she's destroying me… Looks like my story really will end here."_

He looked at the mirror for a moment.

"_At least I'll be able to save her –" _

Other Wybie then quickly jabbed his hands into the mirror, and he felt Coraline there.

He quickly put his left hand and arm around her waist and used his right hand to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

He heard a muffled _"ehmp!" _as she came struggling out of the mirror.

And for a second, he was holding her gently, for one brief second. It was bliss for him.

He then realized what she might do_, "Coraline, wait, its me –_ " he tied to think towards her, but she only saw a disturbing, slightly torn mask two inches in front of her face.

"AH! Get away from me!" Coraline yelled, she jabbed her elbows into Other Wybie's stomach, and frantically struggled to throw him off of her. She threw him into the walls of the corridor, and as she did so, he collapsed on the side of the wall.

"Now, who are you-! " Coraline angrily asked as she pulled the mask off.

"_NO! Don't look at me!"_ Other Wybie thought desperately as she pulled his mask off. His hands immediately tried to move towards his face, but Coraline quickly pushed his arms down before he could completely cover his face.

Coraline stared at him in shock, her eyes opened wide, and then -

"_She thinks I'm hideous…"_ Other Wybie thought sadly.

She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Wybie... What, did, Wybie, what did she do to you!?" Coraline scared, said, her voice was cracking a bit.

"Here, let me take those stitches out… Wybie... Did she do this because you told Cat... Wybie… here, just let me."

Other Wybie at first tried to stop her from touching his 'smile', but then just let her try to remove it.

Her hands deftly removed the stitches painlessly, and easily. It was as if the stitches faded the moment she touched him.

Coraline threw the string away and leaned next to Other Wybie's face and asked, "Wybie, does that feel better now -?" Other Wybie was flexing his mouth again, it had healed.

But then they heard a sound they had been dreading.

"Coraline, is that you? Mother is coming to check on you." The Other Mother said from the upper floor.

"_No…"_ Other Wybie thought as he and Coraline looked up in fear.

As much as he had wanted Coraline's face to stay near his, he quickly put a hand over her mouth and nodded briefly, and grabbed her by the arm.

"_We have to get out, now!"_ Other Wybie's eyes seemed to say.

And he ran her out of the corridor.


End file.
